A tout le monde
by Clockwork Pumpkin
Summary: 'Es como dormir, pero.. mas rápido...' No debe ser ligero, ya saben como volar... ' como sera la muerte se preguntan lo Merodeadores.. A todo el mundo que se pan que alguna vez hubo un Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano..


_**Disclaimer.- los personajes son de J.K Rowling (Jota Ca) y el titulo es de Megadeth**_

_**Comentarios de la autora.-**_

_**Me choca ponerme a pensar tanto, este fanfic es de la inspiración que me dio esta canción y aparte por que es una de mis canciones favoritas, hice algunas reflexiones sobre la vida y lo que conlleva la muerte y.. pues pensé en este fanfic. GalaTea**_

_Don't remember where i was__  
__I realized life was a game…_

-debe ser como dormir, pero más rápido, no creen?- dijo Sirius

-yo pienso que es algo ligero, ya saben cómo volar, pero la diferencia es que vas a un lugar mejor no? Tu qué opinas Lunático- dijo James dirigiéndose a Remus

-es algo relativo eso de ir a un lugar mejor y todo, aun que si, pienso igual que Sirius y tu Peter?

-debe de doler, vamos, primero tendrías que pasar por algo doloroso para llegar a eso del sueño y todo eso- dijo Peter dudoso de su respuesta

Los merodeadores estaban en su cuarto, pensando sobre lo que se sentiría morir, todo esto comenzó con algo que ni venia al tema, Remus estaba en su cama leyendo tranquilamente, Sirius saltando en la cama de este, James y Peter sentados frente a ellos en la alfombra

-vamos Peter, piensa un poco más, como a doler, como dijo Lunático es relativo, puede o no doler, sinceramente a mi no me da miedo morir, saben si pudiera elegir quisiera morir luchando, por una causa a la que defienda, no quiero morir huyendo, quiero morir como viví, peleado por mi libertad- dijo Sirius saltando más fuerte y más alto

_the more seriously i took things__  
__the harder the rules became__  
__i had no idea what it'd cost_

-estoy contigo Canuto, quiero pelear por lo que amo y me importa, morir protegiendo a la gente que amo.. y tu Lunático harías lo mismo?- dijo James parándose y dirigiéndose con Sirius, saltar más alto

-luchar por la causa como Sirius y proteger lo que amo como James, si estoy de acuerdo, quiero morir siendo yo, Remus John Lupin, no quiero olvidar quien soy, ni quien fui, tener todos mis recuerdos intactos y, sin arrepentirme de nada..

-aaah nuestro Lunático ya se vino de meloso-dijo Sirius en un tono agudo – si muy de acuerdo contigo Lunático, morir recordando que soy la oveja negra de mi familia y sabiendo que la arpía me borro del árbol genealógico y de la familia, de eso jamás me arrepentiré, chicos ya les conte la cara que puso cuando me fui, pensé que explotaría

-si Sirius ya nos contaste miles de veces la cara de tu madre- dijo James

-sí, hubieran oído todo lo que me dijo _bastardo, deshonra de su vientre, sangre podrida,_ mi madre nunca me había alagado tanto en toda mi vida- dijo Sirius con los ojos cerrados recordando

_My life passed before my eyes__  
__I found out how little I accomplished_

_all my plans denied_

-yo quiero morir como un Héroe, que me recuerden, haciendo algo que cambiara al mundo mágico- dijo Peter con u brillo en los ojos

-Peter, por extraño que parezca, no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sirius dejando de saltar

-y por que no?- pregunto Peter sorprendido

-cuantas veces llevo diciéndolo, quiero morir sin olvidar que soy la oveja negra, canuto, Sirius… morir en guerra por la gente que amo, si me recuerdan quiero que me recuerden ustedes.. Remus tu eres el mas sensato, no es por nada pero se que tu morirás al último de nosotros,- dijo Sirius dirigiéndole a Remus una sonrisa gentil – encárgate de que nos recuerden no como héroes, si no, como los merodeadores..

-y como sabes que no morirás tu al último- dijo Remus con una media sonrisa, James dejo de saltar para mirar a Sirius sentándose junto a Remus

_ please smile when you think of me _

-vamos Lunático no es obvio, yo moriré antes que tu, yo soy más arriesgado no es por nada Lunático, llevamos siete años conociéndonos y te haces llamar mi amigo-dijo Sirius riendo como un perro – yo moriré luchando ya se los dije, y por lo tanto como soy más arriesgado y seamos sinceros actuó antes de pensar, eso es lo que nos diferencia Lunático, por eso eres la voz de la razón aquí

-solo soy un hombre Canuto, pero acepto el halago

-estoy de acuerdo yo también, tu morirás primero Lunático, pero siempre te acompañaremos

_A tout Le monde_

Sirius se saco su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y con un accio atrajo un Whiskey de fuego de su baúl

-brindemos!, bridemos por los merodeadores

-con que vasos pendejo- dijo James con una sonrisa

-me harías lo honores Bamby

-como siempre Pulgoso- dijo James invocando unos vasos con su varita, los vasos se fueron llenando uno a uno..

-mhh mhh- tocio Sirius en un intento de aclarar su voz – yo Sirius Orión Black, brindo por los merodeadores aquí presentes, James Charlus Potter, Remus John Lupin y no menos importante Peter Pettigrew- dicho esto Sirius bebió primero de su Whiskey los demás lo imitaron, de un trago acabo su vaso

-yo, yo mi turno de brindar- dijo un ansioso James – yo brindo, porque saliendo de Hogwarts me casare con mi amada pelirroja y te nombro a ti Canuto como el padrino de bodas y de mi futuro hijo- dijo James bebiendo de trago su otra ronda de Whiskey de fuego –vas Remus!

_A tout mes amis_

-mmh, yo brindo por ser el ultimo que morirá (según ustedes) y ser el más sensato de aquí, pero por lo más importante por haberlos conocido- dijo Remus bebiéndose su Whiskey de fuego más rápido que los demás – y tu porque brindaras Peter

_Je vous aime_

_-_brindo por ser parte de los merodeadores, porque seamos Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano- dijo Peter bebiéndose o atragantándose de Whiskey, provocando la risa de los demás adolescentes

-A TODO EL MUNDO Y TODOS MIS AMIGOS, LOS AMO!, SE QUE TENDREMOS QUE PARTIR! PERO QUE SE ENTEREN DE QUE EN HOGWARTS AL MENOS HUBO UN GRUPO DESASTROSO Y ORGULLOSO DE SERLO, LOS MERODEADORES!- dicho este Sirius agarro la botella de Whiskey de fuego y se la tomo toda claro cayéndose de la cama, haciendo que James se atragantara de la risa, Remus no pudo contenerse como dijo el es un hombre y no puedo evitar que el Whiskey le saliera por la nariz, mientras Peter reía escandalosamente junto con Sirius que parecían más ladridos que risas…..

_Je dois Partir_

Los años pasaron, junto con sus acontecimientos, James fue el primero en morir junto con su amada pelirroja, Sirius siguió de el, luchando por su libertad y sus ideales y muriendo por lo que amaba, Peter fue recordado como un traidor, pero murió haciendo que su vida no se viera tan deshonrosa y como Sirius predijo Remus moriría al último...

_So as you read, know my friends__  
__i'd love to stay with you all__  
__please smile, smile when you think about me__  
__my body's gone that's all_

-Oye Sirius, tenias razón…

-sobre qué Remus

-morir es como dormir, pero,, mucho más rápido

-te equivocas Remus, Sirius tubo razón en dos cosas

-en cual James? Si se puede saber de tu brillante memoria-dijo Remus con media sonrisa

-tu morirías al ultimo

-tenias razón Sirius, quien diría, verdad

-yo siempre la tengo mi querido Lunático, y sabes nunca te dejamos solo, las personas que te quieren jamás te abandonan

-oigan miren a mi Harry, tan coqueto como su padre

-y despeinado Cornamenta, oye que sienten ustedes los Potter por las pelirrojas?

-hay Canuto siempre arruinando los momentos más sentimentales-dijo Remus

-me alegra que estemos juntos….

_A tout le monde_

_A tout mes amis __  
__Je vous aime __  
__Je dois partir_

_these are the last words__  
__i'll ever speak__  
__and they'll set me free_


End file.
